


Drabbles: Klance Edition

by Bokutie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm just going to spew them here, Just some drabbles from tumblr, M/M, requests from people, so people can find them easily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutie/pseuds/Bokutie
Summary: Just some requests on tumblr from anons and other people.Recent: Lance was a drug, and Keith was so addicted. (In other words Lance is talkative, and when he's not. Well something is wrong.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested some fluff, and I gave them a mix of that with angst.

Keith was completely and utterly ashamed of himself. When him and Shiro had returned to the ship with members of the blade, Lance was talkative.

Too talkative.

It was normal for the blubbering fool to go off like he was doing, but it was completely different when Lance had gone silent after the plan was discussed.

Normally, the tan male would have some sly comments or insults to aim at Keith, because he was left behind and the red paladin wasn’t.

And yet, there was nothing.

Keith was standing by Shiro like he usually was (being the right arm and all), and normally he wouldn’t pay too much mind to the blue paladin’s antics but this was just too strange.

He was dating Lance, and he knew the goofy lion-lover more than anyone.

Keith took a step back and walked around Shiro to get to his lover. He would just question the blue-eyed cuban to his face to get the answers he now desired.

But when they met eyes in a clash of blue and purple; the brown haired male was darting away.

He acted on his instincts and bolted down the hallway after Lance. Shock bit at his nerves as he pushed one leg past the other in a sudden surge of fear.

Questions began to fly through the air when Keith shoved past Hunk in a flicker of red and white to try to get to the fleeting dash of blue. The Blade of Mamora captain looked to Allura on the podium in confusion.

Allura simply looked away from him and looked to Shiro for answers, to which the other shrugged and sounded out a regretful, “Im sorry I really don’t know.”

Allura sighed heavily and changed the subject. She would just need to believe that their newfound galra crewmate could do something about it.

–

Keith didn’t know what was propelling him forwards after Lance, who he was quickly gaining on, but he knew that if he didn’t catch Lance something would break between them.

Lance had stumbled a little in one of his turns and Keith took that chance to grab the blue paladin’s clothed arm. With more strength than necessary he pulled Lance towards his chest and they both fell backwards like a stretched slinky.

Keith didn’t even hesitate as he quickly wrapped his armored arms around tan limbs when Lance had began to thrash to get free.

“Keith–let me go right now! What the quiznack! Let. Me. Go”, he screeched.

Purple eyes glared at the tan shaking shoulder in front of his face. And in an effort to calm the taller male, he moved his head towards the bare skin and placed a soft soothing kiss on it.

Only he didn’t relent just yet, lips continued to leak a trail on fire all the way up to Lance’s neck and then his ear.

He opened his mouth to say something and get an explanation for their game of tag, but the words never left his mouth when he felt small drops of liquid hit his gloved palms only to create craters of water in the black material.

Keith gasped and grabbed Lance, his hands twirled the brown-haired male around like a doll to get a good look at the others face.

Lance’s eyes were shiny like marbles as tears dribbled down his cheeks in a heavy flow. Keith felt pain hit him in the stomach at the way his lover was biting his lips and looking anywhere but at Keith.

Lance was the first to speak, “you’re an idiot.”

Keith nodded dumbly, he couldn’t quite register the words as his entire focus was on wiping away the tears from Lance’s messy complexion in a hurry.

Lance sniffled before he spoke up again, “do you know how worried I was when we got word the red lion was attacking the Blade base? Word that you were hurt?”

Keith froze and then leaned forward to thump his forehead against Lance’s shoulder. Oh god, he was so thankful that Lance wasn’t having self-hate and was just crying over that.

“Im sorry”, Keith whispered as he looked back ip and mushed their foreheads together, “I was learning about where I come from, my family–who I am”, the red paladin whispered in such a fragile voice as he looked down to Lance’s wet eyelashes and then down into blue eyes. A blue that threatened to steal his very soul.

Lance sniffed again before he wrapped his arms around the red paladin’s shoulders, “you know who you are Keith. You don’t need people to tell you that.”

Keith flushed a little, content that Lance was calming down quickly. Finally, he let out what he was dying to tell the other.

“I’m a Galra Lance. We are fighting to stop a race that I’m a part of.”

Lance smiled softly and moved to rub his nose against Keith’s while he breathed out shakily over the others pale lips.

“So what? That doesn’t make you any different. You’re still stupidly good at everything and reeeeally annoying.”

Keith huffed out a laugh and placed his lips to the others slightly damp ones in an effort to shut him up.

“Yeah and you’re just second best”, he chuckled when they broke apart.

Lance lips pulled into a pout and he pulled away from Keith to lay back on the floor, “enjoy your place for now lover boy–but I am so coming for your crown!”

Keith laughed lightly and crawled back over Lance to rain small kisses down on every wet trail that marred the others complexion.

Yes, he liked it better when Lance was talkative. That was when he knew the blue paladin was okay.

“I’ll be waiting then Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> To request a drabble or an au (I don't mind what it is (soulmate, a/b/o etc.)) hit me up on my tumblr @keiths-thighs in my askbox='gimme the deets' :D!


End file.
